Pokemaid
by Troll Crew
Summary: Commission. Gardevoir is chastising Sylveon and Liligant after messing up one too many times. Spanking Fic. Anthro Pokémon.


In a small place called Rose Town, there was a cafe where various Pokemon came to know as Cherry Blossom, due to the cherry blossom tree that it was built into. It was a Maid Cafe that attracted Pokemon from far and wide, with stories of beautiful maids who'll serve you good food, give you pleasant company, and just it's overall pleasant atmosphere. 'A small slice of paradise for tired Pokemon', was it's motto, and business always seemed to boom.

It was any other day, but on this day, the sound of breaking plates had echoed through the place. It was then met with the sound of two young girls crying out as they were dragged to the kitchen.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! M-Miss Gardevoir, that's my ear! Ow!" Sylveon whimpered and whined as Gardevoir pulled her along by her ear, fumbling along to try and keep up in the heels she wasn't quite use to walking in.

"I-I'm sorry, Miss Gardevoir! I won't do it again!" Lilligant squirmed as she was pulled by her hair-like leaves as Gardevoir dragged her as well. Once the three of the were in the kitchen, the Psychic-Type forced the two forward and glared them down. Lilligant's shyly rubbed her arm as she swallowed down a lump in her throat. Sylveon's ears dropped and her tail was tucked between her legs as she looked down.

"Look at me." Gardevoir's harsh tone got the two to look at the head maid as she began to scold them. "Now you two listen up. I should've fired you girls a long time ago, but for one reason or the other, I keep insisting that you two deserve one more chance, but I've given you one chance too many it seems."

She adjusted her glasses as she added, "and I'm tired of having to clear the floor so someone can clean your messes. Especially when you keep dropping plates and glasses and dropping food all over the place!"

The two of them tried to give an excuse, but Gardevoir cut them off, "and don't you dare say that you're sorry. You're always sorry. This is the 4th time this week you've broken plates-each!" The two crestfallen maids bit their lower lips worriedly as Gardevoir told them, "I should just fire you two now."

"No! You can't!" Sylveon felt Gardevoir gave her a harsh look, making Sylveon shiver in fear. She swallowed whimpered under her glance, but she managed to choke out, "I-I...I-I'm sorry, ma'am! B-but we really need these jobs!" Lilligant nervously nodded her head.

"I've heard that before. Plenty of times, in fact." Gardevoir's voice had a sharp edge to it, "you keep telling me how much you need these jobs. Sob story after sob story, but you never improve and you go back to screwing up. And it's my ass on the line for your mistakes."

"Please, ma'am! We'll do better!" Lilligant watched Gardevoir rolled her eyes as her heart skipped beats. Their jobs were hanging by a thread and the Grass-Type cried out, "w-we'll do anything!"

Gardevoir looked over Lilligant's shaking frame as she raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? You'll do anything?" She watched the two of them frantically nod their heads as Gardevoir levitated over a chair. She set it down, took a seat, and crossed her arms, watching as both Sylveon and Lilligant watched her with quizzical looks.

"Uh, Miss Gardevoir," Sylveon spoke up, "w-what are you doing?"

"I'm going to spank you." Both girls' jaws had dropped in astonishment, but the Psychic-Type continued. "Both of you, take off your skirts and place them on the backs of those chairs over there." She pointed to the table as she continues to explain. "You both are going to be spanked, first on your panties and then on your bare bottoms. After your punishment, you'll get a short break and be put back to work."

"B-b-b-but-" Lilligant began to trip on her own words, but Sylveon took over her stuttering friend.

"Hold on a second! Y-you can't just spank us?!"

"And why not?" Gardevoir's harsh tone cut through the air. "Since I get in trouble for your mistakes, then it's only fair that you're punished properly. Or are you two telling me that you should just get endless chances without any repercussions? Are you going to look me in the eye and tell me that it's fair for you to make mistakes while I pay for them?"

Sylveon held her tongue as she felt herself freeze up. She gave a look to Lilligant, but she was just as stunned. The Fairy-Type found managed to mumble, "n-no, ma'am."

Gardevoir nodded in approval of that answer. "Now then, I'm not going to fight or force you to do as told. This wasn't in your contract or anything. But I won't have staff that can't and won't improve. If you really need these jobs so badly, then take off your skirts and stand with your arms behind your back. But if you can afford not to, then you can take off those aprons and walk out the back."

The two stood there, almost frozen in time. They shared a glance at the other, as though silently debating amongst themselves. Ultimately, the two of them conceded and began to remove their skirts. Although curtained by their aprons, the two of them stood there in purple panties for Lilligant and blue panties for Sylveon. Once they put their skits up, Gardevoir gave them a nod.

"Very good. Sylveon, you first." She patted her lap and instructed, "come here."

"W-why do I have to be first?" Sylveon whimpered as she came over to Gardevoir. The older woman guided Sylveon across her lap. Her ass was up in the air as Sylveon supported herself with her hands on the floor.

"Tail down, young lady." Gardevoir watched Sylveon move her tail so it was out of the way of her butt. Nodded, patting her butt with her hand as she told Sylveon, "you're being very brave right now, Sylveon."

"I-I don't feel too brave..."

Without much more of a warning, Gardevoir lifted up her hand and gave a sharp smack across Sylveon's ass, getting a loud squeal from her. Gardevoir rolled her eyes as she continued to give firm smacks over Sylveon's ass. She went in a steady pattern, her palm smacking Sylveon's panty-covered ass as said hand bounced from left to right.

"Ow!" "Ouch!" "OWOWOW!" Squeals and cries escaped Sylveon's lips as she kicked about and squirmed over Gardevoir's lap. Despite her shifting, Gardevoir held her firmly in her place as her hand continued to smack away at her upturned ass.

"Hold still." Gardevoir's firm tone sent a shiver through Sylveon as she whimpered.

"B-but it hurts!" Sylveon yelped again as another smack hit her butt.

"Of course it does. It's a punishment." Gardevoir's hand slowly started to pick up pace. She wasn't swinging too much harder and she still went rather slowly, but her hand began to quickly pepper Sylveon's ass. Tears started to form in the corner of Sylveon's eyes.

Sylveon gave a sudden gasp, letting go of the breath she was unknowingly holding as Gardevoir's hands suddenly stopped. Sylveon was relieved, but as she felt Gardevoir grab her panties, she remembered that things weren't over. Her panties were yanked down, exposing her white rear that was becoming a hot-pink color.

"We're halfway done." Gardevoir took a moment to stroke Sylveon's back, getting the squirming Sylveon to calm down a little. "Are you ready?" Sylveon looked back at Gardevoir and gave a reluctant nod.

Once again, Gardevoir's hand resumed to spank Sylveon's ass. She was much more vocal, crying out and howling as her ass was smacked. She had slowed down a little, but now she was smacking her ass with a lot more force. Each clap of flesh had Sylveon shout in pain, bringing the young maid to kick her legs more and more, despite how she wanted to hold them still. Her cries were getting Lilligant to bite her lip in horror.

Gardevoir's hand moved up and down Sylveon's ass, coloring it from its pink color to a warm red. Gardevoir could feel the heat off of Sylveon's bottom as Sylveon grit her teeth. She did her best not to squirm around or kick, but she couldn't help but buck with each jolt of pain. The kicking had sent her panties onto the floor. She tried not to cry, but she was a sobbing mess as tears flowed down and onto the floor. Sharp smacks brought sharp cries out from Sylveon, but finally, the smacks had finally stopped.

"There, there. It's okay." Gardevoir's hand finally stopped. She gave Sylveon's hot ass a small rub before helping Sylveon onto her feet. Her knees buckled and her legs shook, but Gardevoir helped support her. Once Sylveon could stand on her own, Gardevoir gave her new instruction. "Now, go stand over there. Arms behind your back."

Sylveon gave a tearful nod before doing as she was told. Gardevoir and Lilligant could see her shining red ass clearly. Gardevoir then looked to the trembling Lilligant and patted her lap. She knew she was next, it was her turn, and yet she felt Paralyzed. She tried to move her legs, but they wouldn't obey. It was like they were both made of heavy lead and jiggling jelly.

"Breath." Gardevoir instructed, "it'll make it a little easier on you." Lilligant took a shaky breath in before letting it go. She tried again, managing to take a deep breath before she walked over to Gardevoir. The Psychic took her across her lap so her own butt was up in the air. "Very good." She gave Lilligant a moment to squirm and get as comfortable as she could over Gardevoir's lap. "Are you ready?"

(N-no.) Lilligant's mind was racing, but she managed to cough out, "y-yes."

Once again, Gardevoir started up with a slow pace. Crisp smacks echoed through the kitchen as Lilligant let out painful squeaks. She kicked her legs furiously, her legs moved faster then Sylveon's did, but Gardevoir's hand continued to hit her butt all the same.

"You're only making this worse." Gardevoir told her as he continued, a smack hitting at the under-curve of her ass, which got a louder cry to escape her lips. "The more you fight me, the worse it's gonna get." Sylveon couldn't help but flinch as she watched her fellow maid's spanking, almost as if every smack Lilligant got hit her own butt as well.

"I-I'm sorry!" Lilligant pleaded as Gardevoir returned to hitting her butt over her panties. She tried holding her legs down, but her legs kicked and bucked on their own. Gardevoir's hand and had taken a grip on Lilligant's shoulder, slowly rubbing up and down her arm. It felt weird to her, but it did make her feel reassured. Her kicking had slowed down to an occasional jerk of her legs, but it was still more controlled then her wrestles frenzy before.

"Almost done."

Lilligant couldn't help but gulp as Gardevoir said that, knowing that it meant it was time for her panties to come down. Her purple underwear was tugged down from over her rear, exposing her pink-colored rump that contracted with her pale flesh.

Once again, Gardevoir's palm bounced from her right cheek to her left, loud claps echoing as Lilligant bit her lower lip. Her legs fluttered about as she tried to control her kicking legs. Tears were forming and started to fall from her face as Gardevoir's hand quickened ever so slightly. Lilligant began to openly sob, bawling with no sense of restraint as her arms wrapped around Gardevoir's slender legs.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know I was bad! I-I'll do better!" She broke down in tearful apologies as Gardevoir's hand slowed down. The smacks began to stop and soon, Lilligant was pried off of Gardevoir's leg. The Grass-Type braced herself for another scolding, but instead, Gardevoir had pulled her in for a hug.

"It's okay, Lilligant, it's done." Lilligant didn't hear her. She had latched onto Gardevoir, sobbing onto her chest as her butt began to glow a hot red color like Sylveon's. But once the crying had stopped, she began to let go of her and stand up.

"Now then, you both may put your panties and skirts back on and take a few minutes to compose yourselves." Gardevoir levitated Sylveon's panties to her, the blushing Fairy-Type snatching them from her telekinesis as both her and Lilligant redressed themselves. The two of them struggled to wipe away their tears as they turned to leave the kitchen.

"One more thing."

Both girls flinched, slowly turning to Gardevoir. They expected more punishment, but instead, Gardevoir pulled them both in for a hug.

"Now, you girls know that I don't like punishing you. So don't make me have to do it again."

Sylveon and Lilligant felt tears threatening to fall again. Guilt strangled at their hearts, but relief also washed over them as they knew Gardevoir had forgiven them for their mistakes.

"W...we're sorry, Miss Gardevoir." Sylveon said as she hugged her back. "We...we really mean it this time."

Lilligant kept herself from crying again as she hugged her back. "We won't...we won't disappoint you again."

Gardevoir sure hoped they wouldn't.


End file.
